narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muketsu
Muketsu (無血, Muketsu) is an extremely dangerous figure in the current Shinobi world. Muketsu is a genius Shinobi who hails from a past that involves constant bloodshed against a corrupt bureaucracy prior to the invasion of an "angelic force." Nevertheless, following the arrival of this force, Muketsu's allegiance switched priorities. Muketsu would later single-handedly escape the defensive systems of Amegakure with his extremely powerful, self-forged Kekkei Genkai known as Blood Release. Prior to this point, Muketsu was renown by the world as Muketsu of the Blood Release (血遁の無血, Ketton no Muketsu), however, the severity of his actions labeling him as a S-Rank Missing-nin caused his title to change to The Bleeder (出血性の人, Shukketsusei no Hito). But that is the perception the world holds of him. To the man known as Izaya, Muketsu is the loyal agent known as Mahōbin (魔法瓶, Vacuum Flask), a member of an elite force dedicated to the security of Amegakure from all areas of life. Background Bloody Childhood Muketsu is a young man who grew up in an environment that was better thought of as "chaos incarnate." The period of time which he spent his toddler years within the vast metropolis known as Amegakure would be that period where and had ruled over the city with their own palm. There was no mercy for those who wished freedom, but there was no punishment for those known as children. But Muketsu was exempt from this. His parents had left him as a child, leaving him with perhaps the worst candidate for parenthood at all. A terror of a figure, he would torture Muketsu daily, keep him isolated from the world and force him to taste his own blood without any remorse to the condition of the young child's mental state. But Muketsu was beyond this torture. In his isolation in the expansive library of this man, he had found his only solace: literature. Literature defined the young man's life to the point where he didn't go a day without reading. He had no formal education, but he self-taught himself the letters based on simple auditory and kinesthetic methods. He was a genius, in the sense of the word. He assimilated information on Shinobi, their combat methods and all sort of other historical knowledge thought to be missing from even the greatest scholars. But then the war began. Amegakure's leadership had collapsed and along with that, his "parent" had as well. Their home, destroyed, Muketsu survived the destruction through a hidden trapdoor he used to store the books he was reading in. Walking out onto the world he had never been exposed to...the ideals that Muketsu garnered from his readings would soon prove to be useless. Ascending Adolescence Following his escape, Muketsu would enroll into the Academy of Amegakure in order to learn the physical and spiritual arts required for one of a Shinobi status. His extensive readings gave him a good foundation to begin from; while he joined at the late age of ten, he managed to accelerate his way through the curriculum to the point where he was labelled as a Genin at age eleven. Labelled as a genius, the young Muketsu would be put into a team of Shinobi older than him for approximately three years. Gaining both experience and fame, Muketsu would awaken his separate natures at an extremely young age, garnering attention from the higher-ups of the Shinobi who still existed within Amegakure. It was during this time that he had apparently conceptualized the possibilities of manipulating the blood flow of his body, especially considering the unique mutation he possessed which caused a surplus to be formed at his . Bard of Revolution However, the time for experimentation would come to an end. At the tender age of... Betrayal? Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Sensory Perception Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Physical Prowess Intelligence Other Skills Stats Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Amegakure Resident Category:Missing-nin Category:S-Rank Category:Kōmyō Category:Sensor Type